The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
Typical image forming apparatuses, such as printers and copiers, may cause image skew when forming an image on a sheet. Image skew refers to forming an inclined image on a sheet. Image skew may occur when the main scanning direction is inclined relative to a photosensitive drum. In particular, since a color image forming apparatus includes a plurality of photosensitive drums, deviation in the main scanning directions of the respective photosensitive drums may lead to color misregistration in a resulting image.
To reduce the inclination of the main scanning direction relative to a photosensitive drum, in other words, to adjust the skewing, the position of the reflecting mirror disposed inside a laser scanning unit (LSU) is adjusted.
Some image forming apparatuses include an LSU disposed to be accessible (i.e., reachable) from the side of the image forming apparatus in order to make adjustment to adjust image skew. For example, such an image forming apparatus has a hole in a lateral surface, and a tool is inserted through the hole to access the LSU and adjust the position of the reflecting mirror.